Steel and Starlight
by Aramina16
Summary: I didn't like the way they portrayed the sudden one night romance of Tauriel and Kili, not only that but they made the dwarves the captives of the elves for a night. They were in the dungeons of the elves for much longer than that in the book. This is my take on how the feelings between Kili and Tauriel blossomed slowly and turned into what it became. Stories in the moonlight.
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovelies! I'm back! I don't think you expected such a story out of me, at least in this genre with this pairing. Those who are already following me I hope I don't disappoint. I just wanted more time spent on this couple. I hope I do a good job of portraying them. Happy reading! Good to be sort of back to writing! Wooo!

XXOXXO

After Tauriel left the steps next to his cell, Kili laid down on the cold stone that served as a bed and brought his token up to his face, looking up at it in the dim light of the small space around him. The stone caught what little light it could to put a shine upon the smooth stone. He found himself surprised that he had enjoyed the she-elf's company and how he had talked so candidly with her after having known her for such a short time. Her manner was unlike the other elves of the elven city. She was haughty, much like other elves, and seemed to have some manner of secret that he associated with elvenkind.

His uncle would not have spoken to her like he had. Thorin hated elves and he had good reason to. Kili also had a good reason to dislike elves, and for the most part, the dark haired dwarf wasn't fond of them. Kili placed the stone back into his clothes and closed his eyes. If they were going to be delayed, there was no use being tired for when they got out of the sylvan city. Someone else would think of a plan, for now he would rest.

Xx0xx

The next day consisted of armed guards patrolling the prison cells and the voices of agitated dwarves coming up with plans of escape and being shot down by his other companions.

"You know, you could lie to the elf, Thorin." Oin commented.

"No."

"Well…"

"No." Thorin's voice brooked no argument and the dwarves let out a collective sigh.

"We are going to be stuck here forever."

Kili couldn't tell whose voice that was but he was tired of staring out of bars and pacing back and forth in his tiny cell. He was tired of talking in hushed voices and watching snobby elves pass by his cell, looking at him like something unsavory that had been stuck to their boots. He wanted to take a swing at every single one he saw.

Food was brought in the morning; or rather what he guessed was morning. It was a meal consisting of bread, water and a small piece of cheese. At least they weren't exactly starving them, but it was close. He was chewing on the last bit of his cheese when a shadow fell over his cell and a familiar presence made him look up to find red hair framing the she-elf that he had spoken to last night. She gave him a quiet perusal before stepping away from his cell onto the next.

Kili resisted the urge to call out for her to come back watching as the one bit of entertainment he might have had disappeared from his sight. Of course she would go, I mean, he was a dwarven prisoner and she was, from what he had gathered, Captain of the guard. She had better things to do than talk to the fallen prince who was her prisoner. Kili went back to chewing on the barely edible cheese and his mind set to work attempting to figure out a plan to get out of here, because he was going to die of boredom long before they starved him to death.

Xx0xx

Tauriel made her way back to the dwarven prisoners, relieving her subordinate of guard duty as she took up her evening post. Elves did not require much sleep, but the tedious job of guard duty exhausted one as much as a day of border patrols for a different reason. She proceeded to walk among the cells once again as she had the day before, taking a head count of them. The fallen king, Thorin looked at her with contempt as she passed his cell. Thranduil would not release them without getting what he desired, and he always got what he wanted eventually. She thought back to their earlier encounter. No lowly Sylvan elf would ever marry, let alone court a prince. Although it had bothered the she-elf, it was not less than what she expected from him. Rank means everything.

As she passed by another cell she was coming upon _his_ cell, the dark haired dwarf, the one she had called tall for his kin _and a bit more handsome as well_, but she wouldn't ever say that out loud. She stopped in front of his cell again, as she has in the morning and took him in once again. He was tall, and fair for a dwarf and had barely a beard to speak of. He must be rather young in the way of his kin. He looked young, but one could never tell. She herself was over 600 years old, which was a blink of an eye compared to some of her race.

He looked up at her and a grin pulled at the corner of his lip, and she spied a twinkle in his eye. She was about to turn away when curiosity overcame her, "What are you staring at?"

"You." The blunt answer caught her off guard. Elves were rarely blunt about anything and the manner of the dwarf had surprised her.

"And why would you be doing that?"

"You are a fair sight better than the three walls of this tiny room and the stone across the way."

"I thought you dwarves liked stone."

"We do, make no mistake, but we also like gold, silver, iron, gems, and that stone across from us has no form, no inherent beauty to it. It needs to be shaped, chiseled, given form. " He explained, waving across the way.

"Beauty?" Tauriel questioned. "Stone lives, but metal such as cold iron I have found has no life within, it is cold and feels nothing, only to be used as a weapon to destroy life."

Kili chuckled, thinking that this conversation seemed to mirror the one that they had the previous night, "No, metal is warm, bright, and can be shaped into beautiful works of art, even the coldest metal will shine, much like your stars. Any stone, gem, metal or the like can be shaped into a thing of wonder and beauty."

Tauriel too, observed the similarities between the last night and tonight now. "Iron and starlight is such a lofty goal for such short men."

"Master smiths can shape stars into metal, so that it glows like none other." Kili ignored the quip about dwarvish height.

"You assume that starlight can be harnessed into cold steel?"

"You assume it can't?" Kili asked her with another half-grin. "How very elven of you to think that dwarves can't do such things with the stars."

"Making assumptions about my race are you?" She arched a brow at him.

"Observations." Kili held up his hands in surrender, "Just an observation my lady."

"Well you can keep your observations to yourself." She chided him and couldn't help but return the young dwarf's gesture. She smothered the grin before it could take over much of her mouth as it the corner of it twitched. She turned away from him and completed her round before taking up residence at the entrance of the hall. One of the other dwarves, a blonde with a short beard, was staring at her with suspion. She ignored his stare and took a deep breath, settling in for the long night ahead.

Above her, the elven prince watch with wary eyes, looking down at Kili with disapproval and contempt as he spied the dwarf sitting at the bars watching Tauriel for a time. The dark hair disappeared from the gate of his cell as he retreated back a few minutes later. He would have to watch them carefully. Very carefully.

XXOXXO

Well, that was something my brain wanted to get out desperately. The Dwarves were elvish prisoners for a lot more nights than just one that they portrayed in the movie. And I think that the romance, although sweet was a little unrealistic. One night with someone wouldn't be enough. So here's a lot of fluff and some more relationship building. They needed to have spent a little more time on them in the movies because that relationship had a lot of potential. So. I expect this to be only a few chapters long but who knows where my muses will take me.

Thank you for your readership and it is great to be back. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello lovelies! It's good to see you again. In my last story I gave replies to my readers in an A/N before the story, as of right now I will not do so but should reply to each of you in some way. All of your words help! Thank you! Now onto the story!

Also: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien or Peter Jackson's characters, settings or lore. I do however want to play with them a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kili had taken to tossing his talisman and catching it, the monotony of the movement was the only thing keeping him from being completely bored. It also honed his reflexes and the movement kept his wrist active. It was nothing like fighting hand to hand, or blade to blade, or even firing an arrow but it was something. The grumbling of the dwarves around him was a constant buzz in his ears and he turned his eyes to look at the gate to his cell for possibly the hundredth time in the hour.

Where was she? She should have been by his cell by now. He craved her company if only to have someone to talk to. The elf had a quick wit and sharp tongue which were admirable qualities in anyone, let alone a female elf. They were strangers, mere acquaintances whom had talked for hours one night only, prisoner and captor but it was still refreshing.

He caught the stone he had thrown and put it back in his shirt. Letting out a sigh, Kili leaned back and lay down on the stone slab that served as his bed. He was bored. She would have given him some entertainment. _ Or maybe,_ a voice in the back of his head stirred, _she has forgotten all about you. After all, what she must think of you, an uncouth dwarf. She is an elf, probably laughing with her friends about the silly dwarf prisoner she spoke to._ Kili snorted at the thought but it didn't go away. And he shouldn't feel as bad about it as he did…

Xx0xx

Tauriel withdrew her blade from the corpse of the orc at her feet. The orcs had grown ever bolder, venturing into the Mirkwood without fear, in numbers, through her territory. This company had seen the error of the mistake they made much too late. She looked down at the blade, covered in black blood and cleaned it before sheathing it. She would send another squad out to dispose of the corpses but for now they had to hunt.

Tauriel gripped her bow and motioned to the others of her squad to move out. Her blood heated at the thought of another chase. The elves moved into the trees as they let the forest guide them to another group of interlopers. As they closed in on another group of orcs she reached for an arrow. This would not take long.

Xx0xx

Kili tried not to be disappointed as another unfamiliar elf passed by his cell. His second meal had come already and the light outside his cell had grown darker, signaling the passage of the day into night. He had started to grow attached to her. He kicked himself for it. How stupid he was… the dark haired dwarf took a deep breath and let it out again then stifled a yawn. He didn't understand how one could become so tired after doing nothing all day and wasn't used to doing nothing all day. He was used to walking, to fighting, to drinking and jesting and running the forge. After a few minutes he turned around to lay down on the bed and closed his eyes and hoped that someone would get them out before he went mad. After a few minutes he yawned again and tried to will himself to sleep until finally the cold oblivion of unconsciousness washed over him.

Xx0xx

Tauriel entered the city late in the night walking briskly back to her chamber. She caught a familiar face and gave a smile to Legolas.

"Good hunt?"

"The orcs grow ever bolder. I have begun to wonder why that is."

"As have I, Tauriel. The orcs and the spiders from Dol Gulur are a poison to the wood."

"You should speak to your father about scouting into the stronghold. If we are to find the sickness, we need to go to the source."

"You know how he feels about doing such things."

"If it were up to your father he would have us hide away in our city forever and never care about the rest of Middle Earth."

Legolas let out a sigh, knowing she was right, "Perhaps I can try to persuade him again but for now you must be hungry. We should find something to nourish you."

She nodded and they walked together in easy comradery. _Perhaps after I can go check on the prisoners, _the red haired elf thought to herself. "You don't need to come with me, Legolas."

"Nonsense, Tauriel, I am glad to go with you. I placed Anuveriel as the prison guard tonight so you could rest after your day. I perhaps thought you would appreciate the rest from your constant responsibilities." He knew that she wasn't tired of them which is why she was a fine Captain.

"I am not tired but I thank you." She smiled graciously at her friend but inwardly felt disappointed that she would not speak with _him_ again. The dark haired dwarf whom she learned was called Kili. It was such a simple name and fit him well, she thought.

"Good." Legolas nodded and led Tauriel to their destination feeling success at his endeavor to keep her from that strange dwarf that looked a little too long at her and a little too fondly. Dwarves were uncouth and barbaric and should never think themselves high enough to speak to an elf.

Xx0xx

The next day was long and the trek outside the city only took half as long as usual and gave her time to bathe and relax in the warm springs at the bottom of the city before she decided to check on the prisoners. Refreshed and relaxed she strapped on her armor and weapons then headed for the cells. As soon as she arrived she nodded to the guard on duty and walked past each cell slowly finally stopping at Kili's. "Sleeping are you?" She stifled a chuckle as the dark haired dwarf jerked in surprise and landed on the floor of his cell. He sputtered and got to his feet.

"Nothing to do in this damned place but sleep."

"You don't like the view?"

"I think we spoke of this the night before last." Kili gave an exaggerated sigh. "But you look like you've had a nice long soak in a warm tub." He appraised her relaxed features before clearing his throat and looking away.

"I remember." She assured him, "And I thank you." Tauriel had received compliments before but she found the dwarf's attempt endearing.

"So where were you yesterday? I don't remember seeing you walk by." He asked innocently, changing the subject before he made a fool of himself. "You aren't keeping a very watchful eye on us."

"I spent the day killing orcs in the Mirkwood and afterward I spent time with Legolas." Although she didn't need to explain herself she thought the information harmless.

He felt a momentary surge of some negative emotion at the mention of the rude elf prince, "Hmph." He grunted, but stepped up closer to the bars. "Tell me about the orcs."

"There is not much to tell. We pursued three packs through the Mirkwood and dispatched each quickly. These orcs do not know the woods as we elves do. It was not a challenge." There was no hint of boastfulness in her tone, merely a bored statement.

"What I wouldn't give to kill an orc right now." Kili told her wistfully then after a moment he added. "They were probably after us."

"I might expect so, yes. They seem quite intent on stopping you from reaching your destination."

"So does your king."

"True."

"Any chances on you letting us go?" Kili gave her a smile.

"None." Tauriel returned the smile as Kili's smile faded.

"I had to ask."

"And I applaud you for doing so. Although why would I let you go? Then we couldn't have these discussions."

"Like talking to me do you?"

"Yes." She said simply before turning from him and continuing her rounds, leaving Kili suddenly speechless.

"But…you…can't just…." That was an answer he did not expect and found that it made him glad, which was strange in itself. He shouldn't be talking to her at all. Elves and dwarves did not friends make. Thorin had made that very clear on many occasions while he and Fili were growing up. But still, if she weren't an elf…no he thought to himself, _let's not even go down that road Kili, not even a step._

Tauriel made her way back to the guard on duty. She hadn't needed to come down here but she had anyway. Why had she said that to Kili? It wasn't a lie, she did like talking to him, but he didn't need to know that. She shouldn't be friendly with him and she shouldn't have spoken to him during the feast two days ago like she had. They had talked for hours about nothing. He had spoken of the things he had seen beyond the wood, a world Tauriel thought entrancing. The places that he had been that she had never in her 600 years even gone close to. They had formed a sort of bond that night, one that would not be easily forgotten or ignored. Talking to him was easy, she surmised and it would harm nothing. He would likely stay a prisoner for quite some time and it wasn't as if he could use anything they spoke of against her.

Her thoughts were brought back to the present as she realized that she had much to plan and more guards to assign to the borders of her woodland home. Her mind needed to be clear with purpose, not back with Kili. She took the familiar path back to her chamber where she sat in her favorite chair and began to make arrangements. Tauriel would speak with Thranduil tomorrow herself; not that it would help her cause at all, and try to convince him of the need to flush out the evil in southern Mirkwood.

Her king has been less than welcoming to her presence of late, even before they talked about her relationship with Legolas. He had once doted on her, favoring her above all others but now she felt the cold sting of rejection coming from her surrogate father. _What would he think of your conversations with Kili?_ The one answer she could think of was:_ Not favorably at all._

She buried the thought deeply. He would never find out.

XXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So…chapter 2 is done. I hope to get at least 1 chapter done a week but it won't be any longer than 2 weeks per chapter.

I'm building them slowly for now but as the time of Bilbo's rescue (per book lore) closes in things will go by quicker. I might do some time leaps in the interim but we shall see where my muses and plot bunnies take me. I don't intend for this to be super long but like I said, muses and plot bunnies. :)

Thank you for taking the time to read and if you would like, review. They really help me get motivated to get a new chapter out quicker. Hint hint. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

And I'm back lovelies! Hopefully after this chapter we can really get the ball rolling. The days are being counted down until Bilbo rescues them. I will tell you that I will not deviate from cannon much with Laketown but I will add some things. Hope you enjoy! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXX

Kili woke to his name being called and at first he was confused. Who would be calling his name?

"Kili. Kili, wake up!" He recognized the voice now that he was gaining consciousness.

"Fili? What is it?" They had spoken over the past few days as well as the rest of them. The elves didn't censure their speech to each other.

"Do you think that elf will come by tonight?"

"Why?"

"Do you think she has the keys?"

"No. She doesn't have the keys. Another elf does. She's the guard captain, not the jailer. "

"You wouldn't know it by the way she comes here every single night."

"Even if she did have the keys there isn't any way she would give them to me, you know."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"She's the Captain…of…the…Guard that's why."

"She likes you." Fili responded.

"Well if she didn't like me then she wouldn't talk to me."

"Yes, but I think she really likes you, or at least is starting to do so."

"No, brother, did they hit you in the head recently?"

"I'm serious, Kili. People are starting to notice."

By people he meant the other dwarves and by other dwarves he could possibly mean Thorin. And Kili knew how Thorin felt about elves, "It's nothing."

"Yeah. I've seen you flirt with girls since before you knew what flirting was. If you used the elf then maybe we could get out of here."

"No. And she's not just 'the elf'. Her name is Tauriel."

"Touchy, little brother? If you aren't going to use her then you should stop talking to her before Thorin gets too suspicious." His tone was not harsh, merely chiding as he warned his brother.

Even though everyone was in close quarters Kili and Fili were talking softly as to not let the others hear their conversation.

"Fine." Kili told him, but had no intention of doing so. They were friends. Nothing more. If she chose to stop coming then it would be done, but as long as she came to him he wouldn't turn her away. It did strike him as curious as to why she would talk to him and go out of her way to do so when there were others of her kind she could use for companionship.

That was not what he intended on talking with her about tonight. If she came at all. His brother was right though. He really should stop talking to her. He didn't want to make friends with someone he may have to face on the field of battle, should war be brought to them.

Xx0xx

Tauriel made her way down to the prison and past the cells, glancing at the prisoners one by one and they looked at her as well with an air of suspicion erring on disapproval. She ignored them but felt their gazes on her back which was an unsettling feeling. She felt her steps quicken as she neared Kili's cell but when she came to a stop in front of it she found him sleeping and disappointment well inside of her. It took quite a bit of willpower to turn from his cell and not wake him and just as she started to take another step his voice startled her, "What's your favorite color?"

She turned back to him, confused, "What?"

"I thought elves had good hearing, what else would those pointy ears be for?" He teased. "What... is…your… favorite… color?" He asked her slowly.

"Why are you asking about that?" Of course, she had no answer for that, not that she didn't appreciate colors, just that no one had ever asked her which color she favored over others.

"I'm curious. Mine changes. First it was silver, then gold, which are really obvious choices for dwarves, but now I find the color red really beautiful. Not the red of blood or rubes, but the red of a sunset or sunrise." He was watching her carefully, "Although I didn't really like red until I came here."

Tauriel let the corner of her mouth curve upward at the obvious compliment, "You have a way with words that not many of your kin do."

"Many thanks, m'lady. My brother says I talk too much for my own good sometimes."

"You have a brother?" Tauriel sat down on the steps next to his cell. They spoke quietly to each other for the most part during their meetings and it was easier for her to sit than to stand at times.

"An older brother, yes."

"And where is he?"

"In one of these cells actually. His name is Fili, he's blonde with more of a beard than I have. He's a cell over, or above, I'm not really sure as I can't see out of mine."

"He's your brother? Do you have any other family?"

"Here or elsewhere?"

"Both, I suppose."

"My uncle Thorin is here somewhere, but you probably know what he looks like."

"He's your uncle? So that makes you a prince then?" This new piece of information was a surprise to her. She wouldn't have guessed him for a prince except in his manner of speech.

"Sort of, I suppose. My older brother is really the one who is groomed for it, at least more than I am. Our mother is his sister.

"So it's just the two of you then?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way. We look out for each other. I couldn't imagine life without him to be honest, even if he is a nosy sasbijabmîn. "Kili said the last part a little louder and heard a snort in response.

"I can see you get along well."

"Most of the time, yes, sometimes no, but it's like that with family."

"I wouldn't really know. My parents died a long time ago and I have no siblings."

"I'm sorry." And he found that he really did mean it.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I was taken in by Thranduil when he could have left me to be alone. I am grateful for that."

Kili felt the conversation begin to take a serious note, "You never did answer me."

His subject change was not lost on Tauriel but she knew that the conversation about such personal things needed to end where it had, "About my favorite color?"

"So what is it? Green? That's all you wear."

"If you hadn't noticed we do live in a forest and must blend in with the surroundings, yes? I have other clothes."

"I won't believe it until I see it." He teased her.

"Perhaps I will come in something different tomorrow night. I might surprise you." She found it easy to tease him back.

"You have already surprised me, Tauriel."

She felt a shiver run down her back when he said her name, like a silken caress. "Silver and Blue." She answered, "Like the night sky."

"You and your stars again I see."

"Goodnight, Kili." She told him before getting up and walked back to her quarters with a small smile on her face.

"Goodnight, Tauriel." He called softly after her, knowing that she could hear him as she walked away back to her rooms.

"Be careful, brother." He heard Fili's voice after a minute or two.

"I'm always careful."

He heard a rather loud snort at his comment. "Whatever you say."

"Goodnight, brother."

"Goodnight."

Kili went to sleep with a smile on his face, eager to get to tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tada!

Ugh! I just love this couple!

Leave a review if you want to, if not, then I will see you next week! Or perhaps before then. Arrow is coming back on and it will probably prompt me to write some more.

Sasbijabmîn- Dwarvish for "to spy". I couldn't find the word I wanted and that was the closest I could come.


	4. Chapter 4

This is legit the longest chapter yet. It's about triple the size of normal. I told some of you some content that would be in this chapter that my muse and I did not end up putting in this one. It will however be in the next and I'm tying in some lore from the book and my own research to try and meld some of the story together more thoroughly. Happy Reading lovelies!

Xx0xx

The next day passed quickly for Tauriel and near the evening meal she received a summons from the king. She made her way to the King's throne pedestal and as she ascended the stairs she realized that Legolas was with his father and immediately felt suspicious. As she crested the last few steps she heard Thranduil's voice, "Ah, Tauriel, thank you for coming."

"Yes, my king." Tauriel bent her head to the King and Prince. "What is it that you wish of me?"

"My son tells me that you have a desire to travel to Dul Goldur and investigate the evil that pours from the fortress and perhaps even lead a force to destroy said evil?"

"I…yes, my king. The forest has started to become dark and it is spreading from that place. You would allow me to do this now? After commanding that no one should go near that place?" She was suspicious of his motives but allowed none of that suspicion to color her tone.

"My son was very persuasive, but before I allow this I want you to patrol the border and do a full sweep of the Mirkwood."

"That will take at least two full days, if not more." Tauriel protested. "Who knows what will happen in that time?"

"Then you should leave as soon as possible, should you not? And if nothing has come to pass until now, I am certain it will not do so in the next few days."

"I will leave in the morning. I request that Legolas be allowed to join me."

"Legolas? Why?" Thranduil did not hide his displeasure at her request.

"He is part of the guard, is he not?" _And if you are making me do this menial task I will make it inconvenient as possible for you. _She knew that Thranduil did not want her socializing anymore with Legolas but she had no intention of wishing to be courted or to marry him. Denying her would look suspicious to her friend as well and Thranduil would have to come up with an excuse or possibly even a lie to cover up the real reason.

"I will go with her. It is no hardship for me and it will not take long. You wouldn't send your Captain out on a mission that would take her away from you too long, would you?"

"No, of course not. I give you leave to go with Tauriel. And Tauriel, you are dismissed."

Tauriel bowed to Thranduil and took her leave of the father and son. After he could no longer hear her he turned to Legolas. "I have a task for you before your journey. I have reflected upon my orders to imprison the dwarves and have come to the conclusion that if they are together they might come up with a plan to escape in such close quarters. I want half of them moved to cells on the other side of the city. And space the remainder further apart." 

"Would they not attempt to escape during the transfer?"

"They could, excellent point. I will have the food drugged as to put them to sleep. The transfer should be simple enough then and they would have no recollection of where they were taken so escaping would not be so uncomplicated."

"Yes, father. I will see to it gladly."

Thranduil inclined his head in answer to his son, "This also might help Thorin to come to the correct decision about our people's heirlooms."

Legolas nodded and turned from his father and as he was about to walk away his father's voice caused him to turn around, "And Legolas. My guards tell me that Tauriel has been going to the prisoners nearly every night since they have arrived. Do you know why? She has no need to venture down there so often."

Legolas's first instinct was to tell his father about the dwarf, but he quickly decided against it. Thranduil had the dwarf in his captivity and save torture or starvation would do nothing to him. Tauriel on the other hand would face punishment and that was not what Legolas wanted for her. He did not wish for her to lose face, position or face possible banishment for socializing such as she had with a dwarf. His father did not look kindly onto things that might be perceived as disloyalty even though Legolas himself did not think she would be disloyal. "No. I do not."

Thranduil regarded him with his cold stare, "Very well. I want you to find out why she has been doing this. Whatever the reason, bring the information to me and I shall decide if it is worth further action."

Legolas nodded at his father and took his leave of him. Perhaps he could dissuade her from her current path. He cared for her and did not wish to see her punished or possibly even hurt from her association with the dwarf.

XXXXOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tauriel ran the washcloth over her skin with efficient strokes while soaking in the bath. If she was to go about the entire forest in a time wasting task she would be clean for it. She leaned back into the warm tub and sighed, placing the washcloth on the side of the tub. At least she would be in good company with Legolas, even though she would be upset…yes, upset…Tauriel pondered this new feeling and wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing to feel this way. She would be upset at leaving for two days because it would keep her from her prisoner. And now she wondered if Kili will be upset at the news as well but she was going to find out soon.

The elf submerged her head underneath the warm water then sat back up, letting her long hair fan out around her. Tauriel studied the dark red locks as they moved gently in the water while she thought about the color, or rather what Kili had said about the color. She felt her cheeks warm as she recalled his words that were much like a simple kind of poetry. He found her attractive, attractive enough that he would try and court and compliment her without expecting to receive anything in return. His manner was not one of deception but earnest enjoyment and no one had ever been so candid with her. Her promotion to Captain above others had not won her any friends but as elves they still respected and followed her as a leader even if most of them thought that she didn't deserve the honor. Sometimes she did not either.

She stood up out of the tub and wrapped her body with a soft towel before stepping onto the cool floor and walking over to the clothes that she had laid out onto her bed. The green forest garb that she wore every single day stared back at her and again Kili's words flowed through her mind like a tune one could not rid themselves of. She had many of the same outfit as all she usually did was patrol or go about the King's palace and had no need of more elegant outfits most of the time. But she did have them and she had found a possible reason to wear one now and that brought her to her closet and pick a dress, one that was still green, for she had only purples, whites, blues and greens in dresses.

As she pulled the silken material over her head it felt odd against her skin, and almost like she was wearing nothing at all. It felt illicit and intimate and like she should not go out in public with such clothing on. She had a preference to her tight fitting armor but she could see the appeal that many of the elven ladies had to such garments.

She couldn't hide the smile as she turned in the mirror. He would be surprised tonight.

XXOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kili's eyes were drifting shut as he stared out of the grated cell door. It was getting late and he was tired. He was growing concerned again that she wouldn't come and that concerned him. This was supposed to be a fun and slightly frivolous thing that they were doing and getting feelings involved complicated things in ways that he didn't think either of them were ready for.

The dark haired dwarf was about to shut his eyes when a shadow fell over the light of his cell and he jumped up, spotting a cloaked figure in front of him, "Who are….you…." His voice faded off as the figure flipped back the hood to the cloak and a familiar face appeared from underneath it. With practiced hands the clasp over the cloak was undone and the dark, heavy fabric pool at the figure's feet. "Oh." Kili's eyes grew wide and his jaw opened in a fool's manner as he stared at the figure.

The elf's hair was completely loose and flowed around her face and shoulders in a river of light red that patterned over the dark green gown made of silk. The gown itself dipped in the front to expose her collarbones and the tops of her shoulders where the fabric was clasped together with silver and green leaf broaches. The sleeves were nonexistent as the clasps held the pieces of sheer fabric that exposed her arms and fell to each side which ended at the hem of the dress that barely covered her feet which were bare and cool on the stone floor.

Tauriel watched the dwarf's eyes light up and widen at her before they started a slow descent down her body and ended at her feet before going back up and settling on her face. He blinked once, twice, and then a third time before he realized that his jaw was open like some sort of mutt staring at a piece of meat and he closed it with a thud that was barely unable to be heard. "Tauriel?" Even though it was a statement, there was also a question to his tone.

"Yes, Kili?"

"What did you do?" His voice and manner came across as distracted and he had not taken his eyes off of her since she revealed herself and it was starting to make her feel self-conscious as she felt her face begin to warm at his careful perusal.

"Nothing. I always look like this."

Kili's expression, which had begun to relax suddenly turned into something else as a small grin started to form, "And it's still green." The grin that had tugged at the corners of his mouth turned into a full smirk as his eyes filled with mischief.

Tauriel resisted the entirely childish urge to stick her tongue out at him, but only barely. "But it's different."

"I know." _And it makes you look incredibly beautiful. _But he held his tongue. "I thought all you owned was armor and only one outfit as well." He stepped closer to the gate as he continued to look her over. _I would bet her skin is as soft as the dress looks. It glows like the full moon._

Tauriel watched his body language carefully. He stared at her like a potential lover would, not with the jovial nature of a friend. But surely that could not be because she was an elf, not a dwarf maid. "Do you like it?"

"You look very nice….for an elf that is." He said the last part lightly, jokingly.

"That was almost a compliment, dwarf." Tauriel's tone was also light and teasing. "I'm curious then what applies as beauty to you. What do dwarven females look like?" Tauriel was curious and it diverted the conversation for a time where they could look at each other under the pretense of conversation.

Kili chuckled, "I have a lot of people ask that, more Men than you would believe actually. Most of them think we spring up from the ground fully formed."

"Who would think that? One must always be born, even orcs are born, as vile as they are."

"I think so too, but dwarrow maids look much like dwarves, but more feminine. They have all the parts that you do but just with a dwarven flourish to them."

Tauriel chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "Dwarven flourish?"

"Hush, woman. I don't know any other way to put it." He chided her with a finger and paused before continuing, "The only difference between the race of man and dwarves as to females is the fact that dwarven females grow beards after becoming an adult." 

"Beards?" Tauriel gaped, "Surely that's just a tale."

"Some of the eldest dwarrowdams have beards like our male elders and sometimes you can't tell the difference. Some women can't wait until they can grow their own beards; it's a symbol of age."

"Is that true for all dwarves? Beard size for age?"

"Most of the time yes, the dwarves with the longest, thickest beards are often older but sometimes younger dwarves can grow such beards in little time and elder dwarves can grow beards no longer than a pinky, and some choose to keep their beards short though they could have it longer."

Tauriel observed Kili's facial hair, "You are young then?"

"I'm an adult," Kili objected, "I'm just not efficient at growing my own beard yet." A topic that was somewhat sore for Kili and he had been able to come on this trip by barely a few months. If he had been but a month younger his mother would have forbidden him and he did not wish to have had that argument with her.

"I see. So why does no one see dwarven females then?"

"Most of the time they are mistaken for men, but we dwarves like to keep the women close. Only about a third of all dwarves are females. Father's covet daughters and some of them find themselves betrothed to a wealthy husband before they turn one year old. But some choose not to marry at all, instead finding time for a craft rather than a family."

"So being a prince you must have a betrothed already, yes?"

"Ha." Kili snorted, "No. I'm not ready to get married and settle down, maybe someday but definitely not right now. Besides that, I will never get a woman without a proper beard."

"I see."

"Well if I ever do get married it will probably be for politics."

"Politics? What about love?" Tauriel was puzzled at the idea of not loving the person you married. For elves marriage and love were sacred and celebrated in unions. To not love your partner was something of an impossibility.

"Love? If I'm lucky we will fall in love, but it's not about love when you have royal blood in you. I have to marry someone who might be a queen one day when we get back Erebor. I'm third in line but if both my Uncle and brother die without an heir I will be the next king." Kili explained in a matter-of-fact way.

Tauriel knew about the sting of being unacceptable for marriage to royalty. "You don't want to be king." It was a statement, not a question that came next. He did not seem eager at the prospect of more power like she had been told about most dwarves.

"Not really. I love my brother and uncle and for me to be king both of them would have to be dead and that is something I would never want, but that's really an impossible wish because I know that everyone dies eventually, even elves." His smile changed from untroubled to grim but only for a moment then the grim look disappeared just as quickly.

Every instinct in Tauriel rose to the surface to reach out and touch him, but she held back and just as she was about to try to offer words of comfort she was cut off.

His smile did not quite reach his eyes when he spoke again. "So what about you? Any husband or suitor or betrothed?" She had asked him first and it was only right he gather such information about her as well. Not that he wanted to know…not at all….It was only for conversation. _Not._

Tauriel shook her head, "No and even if I wanted to, most of my kind does not marry after a certain age, although it is possible to do so."

"How old are you that marriage would be unlikely?"

"Most elves who will marry do so around the age of one hundred or so and as to my age I've been told that it is very rude to ask how old a woman is." She chided.

"It is rude, shameful even, you know." But he sounded and looked quite unrepentant as he looked her up and down again, "Should I guess?"

"If you wish, but I don't think you will."

"1,500."

Tauriel gaped at him, "That's the first number you guess? That's closer to Legolas's age than mine."

"Higher, lower?" He grinned at her glare.

"Shameful." She laughed, despite her glare, and his answering grin made her heart quicken.

"3000, but don't' think I should guess anymore from the way you look, even though I don't see any weapons on you I think you might stab me with something. You elves are immortal and you all look the same after a while, even if you are 4,000 years old. Dwarves and Men look old when they are old, so it's really unfair or me to have to guess."

"Unfair? Well, if you must know I'm only 600 years old."

"Only? You've already lived two dwarven lifetimes."

"Our king is considerably older than that. Many of the elves were alive during the War of the Last Alliance against Sauron, though most did not return from that."

"Elven familial lines are not long."

"Many elven lines are only three or four generations."

"Dwarves have long familial lines and we are taught to memorize them from the time we are able to talk. If you ask any dwarf their patriarchal line they will tell you without pause or break the entire line back to the first dwarf male." Kili sounded proud of that fact.

"Could you tell me yours?"

"How much time do you have? It would take a while. I have many ancestors."

Tauriel looked at the sky and made a distressed sound, "Not long. In fact I should have been gone long before now."

"How is it that you can come down here whenever you wish and not be punished for it?"

"There is no guard, at least not tonight. They don't see you escaping any time soon and your cell is in a place that a guard cannot see easily. I am also the Captain of the Guard and may go where I wish."

"How is that? From the way you speak you are very young for such an important position."

"I shall tell you, but not tonight. I must get back before they do see me. I should not be walking around talking to dwarven prisoners in such attire."

"But it is a nice piece of attire. You should wear dresses more often." The compliment came easily to Kili as he smiled at her while the urge to touch her welled up once again but he quelled it and stepped back from her.

"You can't fight very well in a dress." Tauriel felt her heart quicken again and admonished the organ in question within her mind.

"I think you could make it work."

"I do not and it will not be something that you see me do, ever. Losto vae, Kili." Just as she was about to turn away she glanced back at him, "I will not be coming to see you for a few nights. I have business outside the city."

Kili nodded and Tauriel disappeared from his sight, "Goodnight, Tauriel." He called after her. He did not ask what those elvish words meant but he had gathered the general idea of them He picked up the hunk of cheese from his plate and bit into it, wondering why he hadn't done so before. It was going to be a long few days.

Tauriel passed by the cells one by one and found sleeping dwarves in them all but one. Thorin Oakenshield was staring out of his cell and his eyes landed on her with curiosity beneath contempt. His eyes glanced over her open cloak and dress. He looked as if he was about to speak but she fled before he could begin. Kili clearly did not share his uncle's pure undisguised hatred of elves but she feared for him if his uncle were to really know about his association with her. But from the way he was really looking at her maybe he already did.

XXOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tauriel pulled on her swords and bow as she exited her home and found Legolas waiting for her, "Shall we go, nethig?"

Tauriel nodded and they approached the gates together with a small company of elves following. "Standard patrol." She announced to them as they exited the gates. "Can you keep up einior anu?" She asked Legolas before the started to move faster, leaving the elven city and its prisoners behind.

Xx0xx

Nethig-little sister

Old man- einior anu

Losto vae-sleep well

Tell me what you think! The next chapter will have Tauriel and Thorin speaking. I was going to fit in this one but I didn't want to put too much in here. And also some Tauriel and Legolas stuff as well. Happy weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay lovelies! I am a filthy liar and I'm sorry. My muse was silent and this chapter took forever to write and I'm not even entirely happy with it. I've been agonizing over the Tauriel/Legolas thing and that was my major roadblock and considering this took me 3 weeks I think I did okay.

Also. I'm no longer going to promise weekly updates. I have life going on and a small child to care for and a house to clean and job to go to. Sometimes I don't feel like writing and I don't want to feel pressured into it. It won't be as good unless I'm in the mood. So. I will not promise weekly updates anymore. If I get to it each week, fantastic, if not then the longer you wait the better it may be. That being said! I enjoy each one of you and want you to keep enjoying my tale! :)

Also. Everything in the first bit is in elvish (this took me long enough to write without having to translate this much conversation so just bear with me)

Edit: I was going to have this up last week but my child had to go to the hospital sooo it didn't happen. But I'm here now and he's okay.

Xx0xX

It did not take long for the small group of elves to reach the outer edges of the forest. From there they began a standard grid and split off into two groups to cover ground faster. The Mirkwood was vast and deep with many places hidden from direct view from the trees. Legolas accompanied Tauriel in her group of four despite her brief protest. The task was done in quiet with efficiency and precision as they leapt from tree to tree, occasionally landing on the ground as they spotted a hidden hole or cave large enough for several orcs to fit into. Although Tauriel had several complaints in her mind, she kept them to herself and used the mental energy to quicken their pace. By the time the sun reached the west horizon they had successfully scouted their quarter of the forest.

It was not necessary to stop at nightfall as they could see very well in the dark; it was merely custom to rest after the sun fell. Their companions, Everin and Elleth, took up a station a short distance away and were speaking quietly as they cleaned their weapons.

Tauriel took to the ground and Legolas followed with the soft dirt with barely a sound as two pairs of elvish feet planted firmly upon it. She looked over at her companions and sighed before leaning against a tree, feeling the reverberations of life coursing through the bark.

"You've been distant of late, Tauriel." Legolas spoke softly in elvish to his companion as to not let his voice carry to the other two in the trees.

"I have not had much time for any recreation, no."

"It's more than that. You have been avoiding me."

"I have not been avoiding you."

"I don't think I have spoken more than a few minutes with you in a week."

"That doesn't mean I have been avoiding you." She paused and focused on him, "Why are you concerned with this now? There have been several occasions where I have not spoken with you for weeks on end."

"Yes, but that is when I had done something to upset you, even if I did not know it. Are you troubled now?"

Tauriel remained silent for a time before answering, "I do not know."

Although Legolas did wish to push the matter he kept silent and waited for her to speak. They sat in silence for nearly half an hour before he heard her draw a breath.

"I think that perhaps I am troubled but I should not be."

"You may yet learn the nuances of speaking in riddles and rhyme. Speak to me of what troubles your mind like you used to."

"I was a child then and things are not as simple as they were in the past where I cried to you over small slights and for training." Tauriel smiled at her friend.

"I still wish to help. I care for you and wish to see your mind put at ease."

"You will disapprove and I do not wish to hear a lecture from you about how much trouble I always seem to find myself in."

Legolas chuckled, something he rarely did even while in her presence. It used to be a source of great pride in the red-haired elf to make her stoic, serious friend truly laugh. "You do have a perchance for trouble and it has followed you this week."

"What do you mean?" Her voice was neutral but her friend spied a flash in her eyes, a flash of some negative emotion too fleeting for him to identify.

"You have been noticed walking to the west prison cells late in the evening. Those same eyes have spied you leaving but nearly an hour after you arrived. Those elves have spoken to my father." _Ah. _Legolas thought, _there's the guilt now. _

"And what words has he spoken to you?"

"He asked me if I knew why you had been doing this."

"It is none of your concern."

Legolas reached out and touched her hand, "It is my concern if it concerns you. You know I care for you and do not wish to see anything happen to you."

Tauriel's eyes moved downward to where his hand rested on hers, "Nothing will. And it's nothing of concern." She placed her other hand atop his, enclosing his hand within a cocoon of her warm skin, "I care for you as well and I do not wish for you to worry. Tell your father that it is nothing for him to be concerned for."

"If only I believe that." Legolas pulled his hand out of hers.

"I know that it distresses you that I have been so withdrawn of late but it has little to do with my nightly walks."

"So that dwarf means nothing to you?"

Tauriel's lips parted to ease his mind but found the words would not come. A lie. "He is a friend." That was closer to the truth, yes.

"A friend?" Tauriel's eyes as well as face snapped up to Legolas as she heard the sneer that his tone implied. "And what will his brethren say about your friendship?"

"I do not know, but he will not be here forever. He will leave and never return to this place and any companionship we shared will be gone. You have been my longest and truest friend. That will not change."

_I once thought we could be more than that_. Legolas smiled at her, "No, it will not. But for now, eat and rest. The day will be long tomorrow."

"It will. We must be swift as to reach the other side of the wood by tomorrow eve. I will not let him disregard me again."

"It would be difficult to do so, my friend. You are quite stubborn and loud when you wish to be."

"That's something that you should not soon forget." They laughed and all too soon it was morning once more and time again for the hunt.

XXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kili awoke and knew at once that something was off. Inside the cell was darker than it had been previously and the smell of old wood stronger here. He shifted his body and placed his feet on the ground. The movement made his world shift and spin unsteadily much as if he had taken one too many drinks the night before, which happened more often than he would readily admit to. Once the world stopped spinning he pushed himself up onto his feet and staggered over to the cell door while trying to clear his head of the cobwebs that littered his consciousness.

He placed his hands on the bars and looked out, realizing very quickly that this was not where he was last night. His cell faced the wrong way and the landmarks that he had come to know were gone. He did spy Oin to his left on the opposite side and the other dwarf gave him a nod, "Do you know how we got here?"

"No idea. But I think it was the elves."

"My brain feels like I was clobbered over the head by an orc." Bofur's voice came from above him.

"Who else is here?"

"Gloin, Nori, Ori and Bifur." Oin answered. "They've pretty well split us in half."

"Do you think the rest of them are alright?"

"I'm sure your brother is fine." Bofur said reassuringly. "They most likely didn't want us to keep talking of escaping and split us up to make sure doing so would be none too easy a task."

"I'm sure you're right."

"Don't sound so dreary, us being in two places at once could be a good thing."

Kili wondered briefly if Tauriel had known about this and if she had then why hadn't she warned him. But the thought drifted away. Of course she must not have known. Would she even be able to find him now? Was she in danger or trouble now? Had someone found out about her and punished her because of him? His mind began to race with the possibilities, each of them making his heart heavier with the passing.

But no, she had told him that she would be gone. How many days had passed? Had it already been the allotted two? Kili walked back over to his hard bed and laid upon it. It was almost laughable. A dwarf of the House of Durin, nephew to Thorin Oakenshield, worried for the sake of an elf.

XOXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXX

Tauriel laughed as she walked through the gates of the city with Legolas. It had been nice to be out with him again, reminding him of why she cared for him as she did. She watched the cool façade of prince slowly drift over his face as they walked further in and it saddened her. They parted ways and Tauriel immediately walked back to her quarters, stripping off her clothes the efficiency as she filled a bath with warm spring water using a system of levers to bring the water up from the pools. The drain at the bottom of her tub opened and closed, using another system inside the trees to place the water back into the spring after it had been run through several cleaning apparatuses. The dust and light sheen of sweat melted away into the water. As much as she would like to linger, she had to see the King and report to him. Being the Captain of the guard was tedious work often and Tauriel thought back to why she had been chosen for such a duty. It was a story that she thought maybe to share with Kili tonight when she went to see him, regardless of what Legolas warned her of. She knew that she wasn't doing anything wrong by merely talking with him; however, if they did more than talk then that was the wrong of it.

XXXOOOOXXXXXXXX

Apparently the King hadn't any time for Tauriel and her report this evening and his response had inflamed her. Sending her out on an arguably non-important task that he could have given to another squad of elves then disregarding her when she returned was just the type of thing he had taken to recently when interacting with her. She knew that it had something to do with his warning to her a few days past and it had obviously been something that had been grinding at him for some time. It still gave him no reason to be childish. Her only recompense was that she would soon be seeing Kili. As she walked through the winding paths to the prison cells she noticed that there were others watching her. In response she brought her chin up a little higher and stared back at each of them until they slowly and inconspicuously averted their gaze once more.

As Tauriel came upon the prison cells she noticed at once something was different. The dwarves were in different cells. She walked quickly past each of the cells, noting the dwarf that had gone from them until she was about to reach Kili's cell when a voice halted her steps.

"He's not there. You've probably already gathered that." Tauriel walked up to find a blonde dwarf…Kili's brother, Fili, she surmised.

"Do you know where they have him?"

"No. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"I don't need your help. I will find out about him myself." Tauriel was about to turn and leave when he replied.

"Won't it look strange of you to be asking about one prisoner? Or any of them? The prison guards are not the king's guard. You must be getting stares by now with the spell you've been weaving over my little brother."

His words gave her pause and she realized quite quickly that he was right. To ask about Kili or to go in search of him would raise questions and not the good kind. The King was already suspicious. She would have to wait even if that meant making Kili think that she had forgotten about him. The idea caused her a slight ache in her chest and it was a foreign feeling for the seasoned warrior.

Perhaps it was time to let him be and go back to her life and her friend. Nothing could come of their friendship regardless of how often they spoke or how close they became. "Do not presume to know anything about how our city works." She turned from him and began walking up the stair when she was abruptly stopped by a hand gripping her forearm in an iron grip.

She turned to find the stoic, harsh eyes of the fallen Prince of the Mountain and her first instinct was to wrench her arm out of his iron grip but the hand only tightened despite her attempt to escape. Dwarves were abnormally strong beings and although elves were also stronger than men their talents mostly lay in speed, grace, intellect and accuracy more than brawn.

When she realized he would not let go she stopped struggling and her eyes flickered around to see if anyone was near them and realized that his cell was in the perfect spot to where the guards could not see them. It would make her foolish to yell for one of them and he only had her arm and not the rest of her. If she truly wished for his fingers to release her there were several ways to do so, most of them involving a blade.

Instead of force she decided on a diplomatic approach to begin with, "What…" She was cut off abruptly and pulled closer.

"Do not speak to me. I've watched you come and go from this place as you please nearly each night that I and my brethren have been imprisoned here. Each day I see you go down to one of the cells and hear whispers and laughs. I hear the voice of my sister-son and yours. Whatever information or use you seek to have for him, it will cease."

She thought of a smart remark but instead replied, "There is no plan."

"Where is he then? You disappear for two nights and then come back even though you know he is not here. I would know why you appear here. Why were you dressed as you were nights past? A gown of silk, one to ensnare the stare of men and procure secrets from them as some women do."

Now Tauriel was offended and wrenched her arm from his grip as he had slacked it somewhat, "I am not some…harlot…to bed and use men as toys like your females might. And I do not have to answer to you. I hope you rot here." Speaking that word had caused her more distress and she lashed out in a very un-elflike matter at Thorin. "And no matter what it is that Kili and I are or what we are doing it is of no business of yours as he is not a child. And I do not answer to you, nor will I ever." She hissed at him before turning from him and walking away.

Thorin watched her leave and only felt slightly ashamed at calling the elf a whore. It was very unbecoming of one of his station but the days were passing and their chance at entering the mountain dwindling with each passing hour.

Little did he know that a certain hobbit whom had made himself invisible was at this moment securing the means of their escape and escape they would this very night.

XXXXXOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…so I'm not as in tune with Thorin I think…or the Legolas (Hobbit timeframe). But he has a temper and it does get the better of him. I don't know if that was the encounter you were hoping for but Fili somehow made his way into this chapter and had a chat with Tauriel and I don't think you wanted the same conversation twice. I literally just couldn't throw myself into this chapter and I hope you suffer through this filler and put the eyes on the next chapter. It shall be a good one!

Tell me what you think. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. No promises on a time frame. At least before next month.

The next chapter will be in Laketown. I just have to watch the movie again to put in in the proper place (won't that be such a hardship). I'm super excited and know exactly how I want it to go so it will most likely be here sooner rather than later.


	6. Chapter 6

I told you it would be soon, lovelies! I had a sudden bout of inspiration after watching the Mockingjay of all things. I was like…I must write Kiliel! Weird, I know but it was awesome. I pretty much wrote this out in about two hours. I think there will be one or two more chapters left to this. BUT! It may not be the end. I may write a sequel of sorts as a separate story as this one was only supposed to be extra moments between them. I have lots of ideas. Or none. It depends on feedback and my muse. But who knows?

I'm going to interview for a job tomorrow that I'm not sure I want but we will see. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it made me giggle and bounce around whilst writing it. Now, enough about me, onto our favorite star-crossed lovers!

Xx0xX

Tauriel hadn't known what she was thinking when she left the city in pursuit of the orcs, not the dwarf that she had come to care about. News of the escape spread through the city like a wildfire and Tauriel had demanded answers as well as called for a pursuit. The pursuit of the dwarves had turned into a battle with orcs and the elves at her command began to put them down with ease. But the orcs had killed a few of their number and that was something that could not stand. That was why she had left and Legolas had followed her like she had known he would. Together they had followed the orcs to Laketown and dispatched the beasts quickly with the help of the dwarves and the human children in the small home. Even, Kili, as injured and in pain as he had been, aided her. Pride suffused her being even as fear gripped her heart tightly at seeing his condition. He was fading and rapidly. This was poison, but not that of a Morgul blade. It was deadly but not as potent as it could have been. Tauriel was no healer but she had stayed, hoping to help him even as she abandoned Legolas to hunt the orcs down. Guilt weighed on her but she needed to try.

An elf's healing abilities worked in tandem with the amount of lives that they had taken. Elven healers, except for Elrond, had never taken a life and their powers were strong because each life taken took a piece of one's soul with it and with that their innate powers of healing. With the number of lives that she had taken her power to heal was minimal, but somehow she had done it. She felt warmth and power infuse her being and flow from her hands to the wound. Although she had saved his life, the way of it was still a mystery to her.

The way he had looked at her while she was healing him, it had made her heart beat faster with the sheer reverence and awe of his expression, as if he was seeing a being fallen from the heavens. She wished to see him look at her like that again, although she shouldn't. The entire situation between them was wrong but she couldn't at this point see why.

Right now he was still resting and out of the corner of her eye she watched him while pretending to look at something else. His chest rose and fell with deep breaths and his face was entirely relaxed, a complete change from the agony of an hour ago.

"_Do you think she could have loved me?" _Rang in her ears as she stared at the planes of his face, the stubble of a beard trying to grow, his hair fanned out under his head, his lips…which looked soft and made her want to see if they were. Maybe she could… but it was something they would never know. His dreamlike speech had endeared him to her even more.

Her eyes flickered over to the human children as they spoke and walked around their home then to the dwarves sitting on stools. They seemed to be speaking with one another in whispers but none that she could make out as they were speaking in their own native language. A few moments later they stood and walked out the door, deeming her safe, she supposed, at least safe enough to leave Kili around. The human children were going about and picking up the broken and misplaced items from the previous fight, rearranging the home and ordering it back to normal.

A movement from Kili drew her eye as he tried to sit up. Tauriel moved quickly to place her hand on his chest and push him back down again. "Rest a few more moments before you reopen that wound."

"I think it will be fine. You did a fine job with that glowy elf magic."

"Fine job or not, you will stay on your back until I tell you otherwise, stubborn dwarf."

"I missed this." Kili chuckled, "You are so very bossy."

"Bossy?"

"Yes, bossy."

"I am the Captain of the Guard. I'm used to giving orders and having them followed."

"You were supposed to tell me why, you know."

"Why?"

"Why you became Captain, or how anyway."

"Ah. That is what you wish to talk about?"

"Seeing as how you are holding me hostage here, yes. It will be just like old times."

"Old times being only three days past?"

"I barely remember what I did yesterday let alone three days ago, now tell me a story."

"Now who's being bossy?" She retorted with a grin.

"I like it when you smile. It makes your whole face light up."

Tauriel looked away as red tinged her cheeks, "Quiet, or do you not wish for me to tell you a story, as you put it?"

"Fine. I'll be quiet but you should be quick. They will be back soon."

"You were awake?"

"Waking, I think. Now I want a story." He demanded in hushed tones.

"It was a punishment." At his look of incredulity she smiled again and nodded. "I am being truthful. It was a punishment for being too wild." Kili opened his mouth and she gave him a glare. The dark haired dwarf closed his mouth and she continued. "The old captain had met his end at the blade of an orc and the King needed to choose his successor. There were many in the guard who wished for the honor who were far older and wiser than I. I had a perchance for not following orders and running wild. I enjoyed the kill more than most elves do." She paused and looked up to find the smallest of the three children staring at her, but when Tauriel stared back the girl looked away and began looking very busy. She began again, "Thranduil thought that I would affect his son with my behavior but if he really knew Legolas he would know that something such as that would never happen. Legolas was actually the better influence on me. I've never been the model elf woman. My promotion inspired jealousy in the more senior members, which is not a desirable trait in an elf but they obeyed my direction regardless of their feelings."

"You don't sound happy that you are in such a position of power." Kili observed.

"I never wanted to be. Although in this I believe, we are much alike."

"Do you want to know a secret?" He asked her with an arched brow and a twinkle in of mischief in his eyes.

"A secret? What secret would that be?" Her eyebrow rose in question, learning that he was about to do something either foolish or endearing. It was usually both.

"Come closer and I'll tell you."

"Closer?"

"Well you can come closer or I you can let me up." Kili gestured to the palm that was still warm on his chest.

"Apologies." She lifted her hand, "I had not realized."

"I didn't mind." Kili told her. In truth he had let the weight keep him centered as his leg was still in quite a bit of discomfort. Her touch soothed him and he had enjoyed even the palm of her hand through his clothing. "Does that mean you want me to come to you?"

"No." Tauriel leaned in closer as his face filled her vision. He lifted his body just enough to place his mouth near her ear.

"I don't think his plan worked very well."

Tauriel smiled again as he pulled back to look at her and that smile turned into a slight giggle, not too loud as she didn't want to disturb or turn attention to them.

Kili smiled back at her and in the next moment he was acting on instinct as he lifted his hand to the back of her neck and drew her down to touch his lips to hers. Tauriel gasped in surprise as her eyes went wide but she did not wrench herself back from him. The curtain of her hair fell free of the place behind her ear and washed them red. For a few seconds she did nothing as he kissed her but stand surprised. After the initial shock wore off she relaxed and her responded softly to his kiss. His thumb stroked the back of her neck when she responded to him. It was over all too soon when she wrenched away from him and actually stumbled as she stepped back. Her eyes were wide and filled with a mixture of shock, the stirrings of hunger, and fear and her cheeks bore a slight flush to them. She was staring right at him as her breath came in barely noticeable gasps.

Kili was just about to open his mouth when the door opened to reveal Oin, Fili and Bofur. His eyes went from her to his companions and when they did he felt her pass him in a blur of red and green.

"What's gotten up her pants? She looked like she's seen a ghost or something." Fili came over to his brother and helped him to sit up.

Kili started cursing inwardly. _Stupid, bloody, idiotic dwarf! It was too much! What were you thinking?! Now she's running away cause you kissed her! Why did you kiss her? She's probably embarrassed or angry or mortified! You couldn't take it slow could you Kili? You had to just dive right in like always and now you've scared her off! Stupid! Stupid! _Outwardly however, he shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Well I've got food. It's fish though but you will need your strength. We are going to Erebor as soon as it's dawn."

Kili nodded but his eyes kept flickering to where she had gone. The balcony.

XXOOOOXXXXXXXX

Tauriel let the cool air over the lake wash over her as she sought to cool her blood. His kiss, however soft and innocent had sparked a small flame inside her and only solidified the tender feelings that she had for him. It was a feeling that she had never before experienced and she didn't know what to make of it. The kiss had been sudden, unexpected but not unwanted, at least that was the conclusion she came to. Why did he have to do that? It was already going to be difficult enough to leave him but even more so now that he had stirred such feelings within her. Her heart warmed while she thought of him. _Do you think she could have loved me?_ He had stirred her heart before this new hunger within her. She wanted to stay with him and forget her duties, her responsibilities, the fact that this relationship would almost never work. But the thought of leaving him now, after all of this was upsetting, nigh even devastating to her. She couldn't leave him. He made her feel so alive, so free, and made her feel like she didn't have to do anything or be anything around him.

She was surprised when the youngest female child joined her on the balcony. "Why did you come out here?"

"I wanted to take in some air."

"It smells like moss and fish out here mostly. Why would you want to small that?"

"Because it is cooler out here and better without so many people."

"Is it because that dwarf kissed you?"

Tauriel coughed and choked in surprise, "What?"

"I saw him kiss you. Did you not like it? Was it bad?"

The children of Men certainly did not mince words, "It wasn't that. I did like it."

"Then why did you run away?"

"It is complicated."

"It's always complicated with adults." She complained.

"You should tell him you liked it. He likes you a lot. I can tell."

"Can you?" She smiled down at the child.

"You are pretty. And you like him too!"

"Tilda! Get back in here and stop bothering the nice elf." The eldest girl called out and Tilda waved at Tauriel before she scurried back inside to avoid being chastised by her elder sister. Children were odd, she found. There were few elven children in Mirkwood and she hadn't had cause to interact with them over the course of her life. The elf gazed back into the distance as her eyes found the mountain. She heard the dwarves arguing and laughing inside and knew that they were going to leave soon. That Kili was going to leave her soon. Her introspective thoughts were cut short as a loud boom echoed from the mountain, too far away for it to be audible to the humans below. A large, dark shape exploded from the entrance to the mountain and shimmered brightly before launching into the clouds, shaking what appeared to be gold from its body. Smaug had awoken and was now heading directly for the town. Tauriel watched with wide eyes before running back into the house. They had to leave, now.

Xx0xX

Tada! I had to improve an extra scene because I could find no actual place to put this in from the movie. UGH! So much squees. You all know what's coming next, yes? OR it might not. I might make the next chapter super short. Or combine the last two Kiliel scenes. Regardless it will be up when it's up and I hope that you all will stay along for the ride. Tell me what you think! My muse is always looking for inspiration. :) Hope you had a good weekend!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright lovelies! Last chapter. I know it's short but there really isn't that much Kiliel left in the movies. But in order to make sure I had all the details right I had to find a site in order to watch it in 480p…which sucks btw. But I hope that you enjoy it and I have a surprise for you at the end. Thank you to everyone who have been following and reading and kudoing and commenting. You guys keep me going!

Xx0xX

Tauriel stared at the boat carrying Kili and the three other dwarves away and found that her heart pulled her to follow but her duty was with Legolas. Amrâlimê…that was what he had said to her and even though she did not know the word the meaning was as clear as white diamonds. She returned those feelings but was unable to tell him so. The stone in her palm was a cool weight and it was something she welcomed. It was a piece of him, a promise to her and she closed her fingers around it before turning to Legolas. She started walking further away from the water and knew that Legolas followed. They could speak later because for now she did not trust herself to speak without emotion coloring her words. Her heart pained her and she knew now that one day she must return to him and voice her pledge to him as well.

Kili glanced back at the shore after he had turned away to help the others paddle the boat. He had never wanted to murder someone in cold blood as much as he did today. If that other elf hadn't interrupted then she would be here with him right now, not walking from him as he breathed. She was about to confess to him her feelings as he had with her. He knew that she felt the same way as he did. His elf was going to come with him. Kili could see it in her face, and in her eyes which held a deep and great emotion and that elf had to ruin it. His only solace was that he would see her again. He knew that he would and the thought made his heart beat faster even as it longed for his flame haired beauty and her smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tauriel watched the blade come down in slow motion and watched as it entered Kili's chest with ruthless efficiency. Her heart stopped as it happened and she couldn't breathe. He was going to die and it was all her fault because she wasn't strong enough. He sought her gaze and held it as his life slipped away. A tear rolled down his cheek in mourning for the life that he would never have. His gaze didn't falter even as the light shining behind them was extinguished.

Tauriel watched the orc smile at the pain he had caused and she knew that she had to kill him, no matter the cost because she no longer cared if she lived or died. And that made her more dangerous than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Because it was real." Thranduil told her, not with a sneer or cruelty but with a deep sadness that tore at her. Tears ran down her cheeks and her heart felt as if it were broken as if she should look down at her chest and find a gaping hole that matched her beloveds. It wasn't fair. They hadn't even had a chance at a life together, a chance to find out if an elf and a dwarf could marry, and could love forever with one another. It had been taken from them as swiftly as a heartbeat. She sobbed again and continued to hold him, rocking softly back and forth. "Le melin." She whispered to him softly, and it was something she had not told him yet. "Le melin, Kili."

_Why? Why did this happen to him? Please…please save him, please. I cannot be without him. Please don't let him be truly dead. _She cried out in mental anguish, screaming inside her mind as she wanted to scream with her voice. But it was a futile effort. Nothing would change. Her head felt dizzy and her breath was coming faster as if she were running for a long while and unable to catch her breath as she sobbed anew and clutched him tighter. They would be coming for him soon to take him away. He would be lost from her forever and she couldn't stop it. She wanted to die as well. "Please…please." She whispered.

XXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOXXXXXXXX

Unbeknownst to Tauriel someone had heard her desperate, heartbroken pleas for salvation for the dwarven prince and her desire to join him in the next life. With a blink and a moment her wish for life to return to the dwarf was granted, but not without cost, though the mortal wound to the heart would be sealed it would be up to them to see the rest of it through.

Eru did not normally directly intervene in the affairs of Arda and sometimes his deeds were unnoticed by those he touched but this, the joining of two of his children in something unheard of was worth aiding.

Xx0xX

Le melin means I love you!

OKAY…so…I'm gonna make another story. I don't know how long it's going to be. I don't know yet if Kili will really actually live or not. For now though we have divine intervention! I did look it up and I know that Eru getting involved is sketchy but if I were an omnipotent deity and saw the potential for something like an elf/dwarf romance I would totally bring him back to life.

It's the only thing that makes sense to me. I rewatched the killing scene like 4 times. It was really painful. There was no way Kili was going to live through that impalement. And through research I found out that Tauriel can't just give her immortality away to save him. So that was out. Anyway! I hope it wasn't too out of the realm of possibility and I hope to see you for my next story! The sequel is coming and hopefully sometime this week. I'm super pumped about writing it.

Kili still has a really bad wound but the mortal heart/lung puncturing is healed. There will still be a big hole in his chest that he has to heal. It's part of the test of the relationship.

Also…if anyone has any story title ideas throw them my way cause I'm terrible at titles.

I have no idea why this story is M actually. I'm going to put it down to T rated. I thought I was going to have some M rated stuff in here but apparently not!

Bye!


End file.
